Only for you
by tigera-catin
Summary: After his mother’s death silver is left to take care of his six siblings but as money runs out Silver is left with no other option than becoming a model for the International porn conglomerate playhog. Shadilver shadow X silver
1. Chapter 1

Our troubles? Well they began a mere month ago. When my mother met her untimely demise. What happened? Well my dear mother was taking the Landry down from the line strung between our building and the next and supposedly she leaned too far out the window and fell ten stores to her death.

No one believes this story though. We all know she was killed by the dirty cop who was the father of our newest unborn half sister Julia. In a turn of events not quit understood to me or to most of my siblings little Julia survived the fall.

I know I speak of all this blandly, like I don't care. I assure you I do, but I have cried so long and hard over her death that there is no sadness left. Beside I have to be strong after all I'm in charge of the family now.

Our father? Father's more like. There a six of us and were all too different to have the same dad. Our mother was a beagle tiger but most of us aren't even cats. I (the oldest) am a albino hedgehog, the second youngest Bridget is a pitch black raven, the third youngest are fox twins sky and Tanya, my only brother Christopher is a great Dane and baby Julia is shaping up to be a pink panther.

When we asked my mother why we are so different she simply reminded us of her job. If you haven't guessed already she was a whore. Although the professional term was female escort. Let's just say she used to call us her little work related benefits.

A lot of her customers didn't know they had little basted children by her but somehow the cop found out. I don't know exactly why he wanted Julia dead but he obviously failed to kill her by getting rid of her mother.

He's dead to now. The cop I mean. My mother's pimp didn't take lightly to having his whore's killed. I saw it on the news one night. Shot at long rage with a lead bullet. That was Rafael's signature.

This all happened just after my eighteenth birthday and as I was a legal adult I had the choice of supporting my younger siblings or handing them over to foster care. Obviously I picked the former.

I was studying to be a modal at the time but I had to cut my training off to come home to take care of my siblings.

I was able to get a part time job but it was quickly proving to be insufficient. The employment rate was low in metro city and implorers were able to pay vary low wages, because if you went on strike or quit there were many others left to take your place.

I tried to get a modeling job but as I had not completed the training no one would hire me…. well almost no one.

That brings me to this letter. The one I have in my hand right now. The gold embossed rice paper envelope with the all too familiar brand name on the front. Playhog. One of the world famous porn companies specialising in magazines, moves and the world class playhog clubs.

The letter was rather long and contained a lot of words I had to look up but I got the main message. They had seen I wanted a modeling job and were offering me one. `

If it had been any other company I would have immediately responded with an enthusiastic yes but of course play hog was different. I had never seen one of their magazines before but I had an idea of what I would be in for if I took the job.

The thing was that Playhog was not just a porn company but a gay porn company. Made up of primarily hedgehogs .it was hard core too. I remember a lawsuit a year ago about playhog violating their modals rites by forcing them to participate in heavy bondage and faddish play that could seriously injure the modals. In the end the company won.

But the problem was that by not taking the job we might end up starving to death. Ok, nothing that bad but I would have to give them up to foster care or maybe going on welfare. The other issue was that the average salary of a playhog hedgehog was truly astronomical. If I took the job not only would I be able to pay the bills but I could buy my family a new home, toys, a TV, anything they desired.

In the end there was really no choice and that is why I'm currently sitting in the lobby of the playhog tower in downtown metro city. I had shown the letter to the secretary and I was waiting to be called into the co's office.

It really didn't take long before the secretary was telling me to head on in. I nervously got to my feet and headed to the big office doors. As I entered the offence I was quickly aware that I was expected by the focus in the room.

Sitting at the desk her feet up on the table was the one and only Bennie Hefner. The legendary founder of playhog. Behind her were two shirtless body guards and one fully clothed flamingo sitting by her desk.

"Ah silver I'm so glad you decide to meet us" Bennie smiles. I nod back.

"So Federico what do you think pretty hot hun?" she says to the flamingo.

"Umm, indeed he has that effortless cute quality that always makes for a good uke. I think he's definitely good enough for a secondary inspection" Federico agrees. Bennie nods and snaps her fingers. The two body guards descend open me there reflexes are so amazing they manage to wrestle me out of my shirt before I know what hit me.

But my modesty kicks in as soon as I feel the hands undoing my fly. My and grip the material away from the guard and a take a few steps back.

"Whoa! Hay what do you think you're doing?!" I protest.

"Sorry sugar" Bennie apologies. "But there only one requirement for the job and we got to see if you look just as cute without your clothes on….but of course if you don't want the job…"

"No! I mean yes, I understand." I blurt.

"Good! Now be a good boy and let my guys undress you" Bennie orders. I relinquish my hold on my modesty…..and my pants.

One of the guards holds me up as the other removes my pants. My eye close and my cheeks burn in embarrassment. Only the thought of the life I would be able to give my loved siblings keeps me from beating them off and making a brake for it.

"Ooh nice boxers, I love the bunnies." Bennie sinkers as she takes in my choice of under garment. If it's possible I think I'm blushing even deeper. I can't help a wince as fingers lace into the top of my boxers and pull the last piece of material off my slender hips.

I clench my eyes shut in a vane attempt to ignore what's going on. I hear a stomp of feet colliding with the ground. Bennie must have taken her feet off the desk. The sound is flowed by the creek of a chair as its occupant leans forward. I can practically feel her eyes on my body.

"Oh my…" Federico comments.

"Yha he's a lot better endowed than I expected" Bennie agrees. One of my eyes open a tad I'm surprised that there impressed.

"Shadow's just going love this kid. I think we finally found our replacement uke" Federico concludes.

"All the same we should do a few test pictures just to see if the camera likes him" Bennie decides.

After that I was led into the photo studio. I was placed in from of a group of cameras while Federico gave me instructions on how to move my body in relation to props and toys he gave me.

For one picture he had me knelling on the floor leash in mouth begging to be walked like a dog. Another I had to spread my body across a crouch in a suggestive manner.

As the shoot went on I began to feel less self conches and I began to flaunt my body in ways I had never even dreamed of before. A strange feeling took over me as I did. I felt sexy, desirable, my mom once explained the feeling to me when I was younger when I asked why she did what she did. I guess being a whore is genetic.

"Ah! Lovely silver, come on give us some more ass" Federico encourages. I take his command and move my body to allow a better view of my naked ass. As I do the door to the studio opens and a black hedgehog sweeps in.

"You wanted to see me mother?" he says to Bennie.

"Ah yes shadow, I thought as long as you were passing by you might want to see the number one candidate for your new uke." the hedgehogs attention shifts to me. My self-consciousness returns in rush and I quickly sit down on the chair I was posing on. Crossing my legs. Shadow raises an eyeridge at my prudish behaviour.

"Now now silver don't clam up on me now. Show shadow what you're made of." Federico persuades. I gulp noticeably and get back up on the chair. I put my feet on the arms of the big chair and lean forward and grab my ankles so I'm looking at the others between my spread legs, my tail stands at attention allowing shadow to view all of me. To my relief he seems to like what he sees.

"Oh yha I could tap that" shadow smirks. "Mind if I test him out?" He offers taking a step forward. I let out an involuntary squeak and scramble back down into the seat. Recrossing my legs. To my relief however Bennie reaches out to stop shadow.

"Uh, no. I said "see" not fuck. You've got a club to open remember" she reminds him. Shadow grunts and shrugs off her hand.

"Fine I'll be on my way then" shadow resolves. As he heads out he stops to give me a suggestive wink. I shiver instinctively at the gesture.

after a few more pictures my clothes are finally returned to me and I'm allowed to leave but before I do Bennie gives me the thickest contract I have ever seen. I resolver to read it tonight as I stuff it into my back for the walk home.

When I finally stumble home with the twenty pound contract Bridget is almost done dinner.

"Hi silver! How was the job interview? Bridget asks hopefully. I bite my tongue but decide to answer.

"Good, I just have to sign the contract"

"That's a pretty big contract for a secretary" she comments. I look away, I hate lying to her but I couldn't exactly say I was trying out to be a playhog playmate.

"Its administrative assistant and yha, but you know these business types they have to have everything on paper" I explain. Bridget nods and goes back to cooking. I sit back in my chair and start the arduous process of reading my contract.

Nearly six hours later I put the last page down. There was a lump in my throat and my stomach was queasy with nerves. To sum it up the contract was just a very long and vary legally binding way of saying: I was their bitch. The contract covered everything from blow jobs to unwilling anal sex I was about to throw the pen across the room and promise not to sign it when my little sister Tanya walked into my room.

"Hi big brother" she smiled tiredly.

Hi Tanya... what are you doing up this late? I ask pushing back the anger and desperation so as to not upset her.

"I couldn't sleep my tummy keeps growling" she says sadly.

"Well why don't you get something to eat?" I ask almost incredulously.

"Bridget says that we need to ration our food so we don't go hungry later... so she won't let me have any" Tanya reminds me.

"Oh yha" I mutter. I grab my pen and begin to sign my name on the first page of the contract. I have to do it now or I might lose my nerve I watch my hand almost as if it's not being control by me but rather by some omnipotent force that knows I have to sign.

After it's done I place my pen down and avert my eyes trying not to think about what I had just signed up for.

"Come on let's get you a snack" I say forcing some cheerfulness into my voice.

"But Bridget said…"

"Don't worry about Bridget, she forgot to factor in my new job we will have a lot more money soon" I say somewhat more brazenly than I feel.

"Ok" she smiles I take her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

The next day I was back in Bennie's office while she checked over the contract.

"Everything seems in order... vary well silver welcome to playhog" she says standing up to offer her hand. I take it cautiously.

"Err… thanks miss-"

"Please you are to address me as mother now" she says, suddenly all business. I look at her confused for a moment.

"Why?" I ask, almost too hastily.

"It's part of the image" she explains. I open my mouth to ask her to clarify but she was quicker.

"When do you want the limo to pick you up?" she asks.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You didn't think you would be staying here? You're coming to live in the playhog mansion with your fellow playmates" Bennie replied.

I started to argue with her and then I remembered who was now signing my pay check. Speaking of which….

"Excuse me miss- err I mean mother I was wondering if I could get an advance on my next pay cheque" I ask tentatively.

Bennie raises an eyebrow but to my relief she doesn't ask why. She opens her desk drawer and pulls out a diamond studded check book. After a few neat pen strokes she hands the top one to me. I thank her and tell her to pick me up at ten the next morning. As I leave she mentions one last thing

"Don't bother bringing any of your clothes by the way. Your wardrobe has been hand selected for you… except perhaps that cute set of boxers" she smiles. I turn away so she can't see the blush.

"Ok" I say before heading out.

I wait till I'm halfway home before I dare look at the cheque when I do I can't help my jaw dropping. It was very clearly marked for four thousand five hundred dollars. I did the calculation in my head that was over fifty thousand a year.

This was going to be so hard to explain to Bridget without raising suspicions. Not only that but I just noticed the play hog logo at the top of the cheque. I gave a deep sigh keeping this secret was proving to be a lot more work than I originally intended.

***

I sat patiently on the front steps waiting for the car to pick me up my siblings had all gathered to say goodbye and were sitting next to me

"Are you sure you have to leave?" sky asks suddenly.

"Sky I told you my boss needs me at the main office" I excuse.

"But can't you just stay, you don't want to leave do you?" She argues

"It's more complicated than that sweetie" sky sighs but doesn't retaliate.

"Don't worry I promise I'll write" I assure giving sky a firm squeeze. As I do I get a glimpse of a black limousine coming down the street. Christopher is the second to see it, he reacts with somewhat more enthusiasm.

"Hey guys check out that limo" he announced pointing in its direction.

"I wonder what it's doing here?" Bridget wonders.

Her question is answered when the limo pulled up in front of our building

"Whoa dude is that?" Christopher asks.

"Yha my boss" I answer. I give sky another hug goodbye, then Tanya. Christopher holds out his hand I take it and pull him into a one armed hug. Next I step up to Bridget who was cuddling Julia. Bridget carefully gives me my youngest sister. I take a moment to hold her tiny form. One of her small hands reaches up and laces into my chest fluff. I wince as she carelessly plays with it unintentionally pulling on the fur. She gives a happy giggle before nuzzling into the fluff. I look back at Bridget who has a sad smile on her lips. She leans in and gives me a kiss goodbye. I hand Julia back over to her.

Ok I need to do it now I reach into my back pocket and pull out the cheque. I had carefully used a black pen to make the playhog logo look more like a black dot. Hopefully she wouldn't question it. I hand her the slip of paper and grab my bag and start to leave, but as I do Tanya runs forward and grabs my leg.

"Please don't go big brother!" she sobs hanging on to my leg.

"I'm sorry" I apologise before I pull out of her grip and get into the waiting limo. I sit down on one of the leather seats across from Bennie.

"Well that was dramatic" she comments I don't answer her. As the car lurches into motion I look back to see Bridget's look of shock. I figure she had just looked at the cheque. You can't really blame her. Neither of us had even seen that much money before.

I look back at my new boss she is smiling at me knowingly. My eyes pass her to see her two usual body guards sitting on either side.

"Hi silver!" I start and spin round to see Federico sitting across from me.

"Hi Federico" I say somewhat nervously.

"I bet you're just dying to see your new home" Federico smiles.

"Uh yha" I say somewhat unconvincingly.

I take another look back through the window but my old home is long gone.

.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I see of the Playhog mansion is the fountain. I was resting my head on my hands on the frame of the open window so I got an unobstructed view of the flowing tresses of water. The next thing to make its self clear was the house. No scratch that, mansion... No scratch that, castle.

"Impressive isn't it?" Federico smiles. My eyes take in the endless sea of green that is the front lawn. Leading up to the large front door of the mansion. Then up the five stories to the roof complete with towers and battlements. Somehow the feeling slowly creeping up on me is far from impressed. More like a mix of dread, fear of the unknown and homesickness. Never the less I nod. No need to make myself seem any more pathetic.

The car pulls up out front and Bennie steps out. Completely at ease with her surroundings. Now that we are a little closer to the front steps I can see a few boys sitting on the thick concrete railings. One of the older ones is leaning against the giant stone lion gargoyles guarding the front door. I note the younger hedgehog in his lap laying angst his stomach. Seemingly enjoying the quite moment of intimacy with the elder.

Bennie ascends the steps tranquilly. The boys look up, the one sitting farthest away from the building greats her.

"Good afternoon mother" as soon as he says this. The others pick up the words all greeting her one after the other. Well all but the boy resting on the oldest. Maybe because he was asleep or perhaps just enjoying the moment too much.

"Good afternoon boys" she replies flashing a smile but not stopping all the same. I turn back to Federico who is holding the car door open and grinning encouragingly. I take the cue and step out. My foot hits the gravel drive way. I pause suddenly, but only for a moment. My foot takes the weight and I slide out then straighten up. I turn around to fetch my backpack from the backseat. No sooner had I turned round and bent over to retrieve my bag a harsh whistle comes from behind me. The sound registers in my head as a cat call. I spin around quickly and back up into the car. Hiding my behind from whoever was ogling it. My eyes lock onto the dirty blonde hedgehog who is smiling wolfishly at me. Federico gets out of the car and stands beside me. He raises an eyebrow at the culprit and says-

"Hunter be nice"

"Sorry Fred, but that new guy has the finest ass I've ever seen." Hunter replies his eyes only meeting Federico's for a moment before sliding back to my lower sections.

The burgundy hedgehog sitting next to him looks up to and asks "who is the new guy for?"

"Shadow" Federico replies bluntly.

"Ah" the burgundy replies, and then he comments "I hope this one lasts longer than last."

"Yha poor mark… what a thing it must be to get a hip replacement at 35" hunter adds "ah well maybe I'll get you when he's done" hunter concludes reacquiring that hungry look.

I don't like this. I don't like it at all. If I was at all nervous about this before. (And god knows I was) I'm twice as much now. I think Federico sees it because he suddenly seems concerned.

"Now now boy's you're scaring him" Federico says.

"Were only telling it like it is" hunter explains leaning back, feigning disinterest. Federico's brows furrowed more he turned to me and started encouraging me up the steps. We pass the ones who were cuddling so close together. The blue younger sitting in the jade Elders lap meets my eyes.

"Don't worry kid. Hunter and gauge are just embellishing. Shadow's not that bad… Most of the time." He comments. Strangely this does make me feel a little better. Even with the "most of the time" bit at the end.

As we enter the main hall I take a moment to stop and stare as the large entrance hall unfolds before me. Maids and butlers hurry from room to room. Carrying trays of food, towels, cleaning supplies and various other things. There are boys there as well. All dressed in various outfits a few of which I was certain are supposed to be worn by girls. All of them are hedgehogs... but what did I expect? This is Playhog. Federico removes his coat and holds it in his arms.

"I am home" he sighs happily. "Now silver, I have arranged for my assistant jenny to give you the tour and tutorial. She's just over there by the staircase. I have some business but I'm sure I will see you soon. Good luck!" with that he takes the left hallway leaving me alone.

I pull my backpack up over my shoulders. I walk over to the busy looking tomcat. She's too preoccupied scribbling on her clipboard to notice me. Until I tap her on the shoulder. She starts suddenly and turns around. When she sees it's only me she takes a deep breath. Suddenly the busy overworked stressed out jenny is replaced with a happy perky smiling jenny.

"Hi you must be silver" she begins.

"In Uh…Yha" I reply sheepishly.

"Well hello there I'm jenny! At it's my job to give you the grand tour!" she says overjoyed. I don't have to think of a reply because she launches straight into her speech. "Welcome to the fabled Playhog mansion! Home of the world renowned Playhog franchise. As one of the lucky boys to receive the honour of being a Playhog playmate. You will enjoy many perks and luxuries but you will also have a lot of responsibilities.

Every day you are to wake up promptly at 9:00 AM. Breakfast will be served in your room or in the dining hall depending on your prior arrangements. Then if it is not your photo day and if no special events are planned you will proceed to the gym. Here at Playhog our number one concern is our models physical fitness. After all it's your hot bodies that make the money around here." she smiles then. Obviously making a joke. I fake a grin back she seems satisfied and continues.

"Now as I said work outs take place from ten to eleven and six to eight every day. They are mandatory but many exceptions are made for sickness, tiredness, hangovers and various injuries. Just don't take too many days off. You're free to do whatever you please in your free time between workouts parties and photo shoots. You may even leave the mansion grounds with the vehicle you and your playmate share. Most of our boys like to go on shopping trips in the local town. All expenses are paid for by the company. Here is your Playhog credit card. You're free to use it for any expense but I suggest you use it sensibly or we might have to give financial control to your playmate."

She hands me a black credit card. Silver numbers shining. With the glistening Playhog logo in the top corner. It even has the words "Playhog playmate platinum card" in fancy writing at top."

"Any questions?" jenny asks.

"Well kind of… Which you mean by my playmate?" I question.

Oh I see… no one has explained that to you yet? Well silver you see because Playhog is a gay porn company our target audience is gay males and females respectively. All of which unlike the male demographic prefer a little romance and tenderness along with the intercourse. They also enjoy drama and talking about relationships. So to this end we created the playmate system. Every boy is paired up with a playmate and a then act as single unit. Creating a relationship persona. You are then presented to the public as two boys deeply in love. This allows us to create a romantic side to our magazines along with the photos of the two of you. We put in stories about your dates, how your relationship is going, and various other mushy details. Of course you two don't really need to be in love, but you'll find some times you do fall for your playmate. It has happened before. Nevertheless you will need to keep up the lovey dovey act when you are at all public functions and parties. To this end we ask that all playmates be together at all times. The stronger the bond between the two the easier it is to keep up the act. You understand?

"Ah... I guess so… but what if you don't like your playmate?" I ask

If you truly cannot get along with shadow we can stage a breakup and match you up with another boy. However it takes a lot of work so we only use it if the two both agree that they cannot work together. Even then it takes a period of at least two months to organise and clear it with the officials." I nod and look at the ground.

"Now if there are no more questions would you like to see your room?" jenny asks

"Err… sure" I say absentmindedly. I was brooding over my situation to much too really listen. I followed her around the mansion as I thought. Maybe he wouldn't be that bad like the blue hedgehog had suggested. Then what about the previous playmate? A broken hip… but if I wasn't with shadow who would I be with. That dirty blonde hedgehog? I don't think I like him much… but being with him would be much better than ending up in a hospital...

We arrive in my room almost too quickly. The first thing I see is the big bed in the middle of the room. The big bed. Signaller. As in only one. I open my mouth but jenny interrupts.

"Yes you will be sharing this bed with shadow"

"How did you know?" I wonder.

"Honey when you have had this job as long as I have, you know." She explains "now your closet is over there the left side is yours and the right is shadow's. As my boss may have mentioned all you're clothing has been predetermined. It will all fit you perfectly even if they don't feel like it. Trust me the pants are meant be that tight. They will not cut off your circulation. Also the skirts are yours to and you will have to wear them in public so get used to it. Also the dresses do have to have all those bows on them. If you have troubles ask shadow he's used to tying them up for his playmates. You may place your belongings where you deem they go. Get settled I'll go tell shadow you're here. He's been dying to meat you." jenny took a deep breath trying to recoup some of the air from that long speech. She gave me one more plastic smile and left the room.

I stood there motionless for a few seconds. Trying to soak up what I had just been told. I was only pondering this for a few moments. I took my backpack and sat down on the bed. I suppose I should at least try to make the best of my situation. I open up the top of my bag and begin unpacking a few things that I had brought. I had little material items. A lot of them had been sold for food money in the last few months. Being instructed to not bring my clothing made it even less. I slip out a picture frame. It was an old one. My entire family sitting on our front steps. I smile at my family members and placed the picture lovingly on the bedside.

"Well isn't that a lovely picture, your family?" my heart skips a beat and I turn around suddenly. I find myself staring into a pair of glistening ruby eyes once again. The ebony raises an eyebrow at me. I close my eyes and compose myself. I open my eyes again and looked back at him. Confident, strong. I am not going to be afraid of him. I may have to work with him to support my family but I am not going to let him control me.

But to my surprise shadow just sits down beside me on the bed and smiles some more. I sort of inch away carefully still unsure. Shadow notices and asks.

"You okay you seem uneasy?" shadow enquired. I look away and try to quickly come up with an answer. Shadow continues despite my silence. "Let me guess the other boys have been telling stories about me?" he adds crossing his arms and frowning.

"Well… ah… kinda... just one." I stutter. Not sure if honesty is the best policy but not having the mental functions to come up with a believable lie. "About this one guy... mark..." shadow shakes his head and sighs.

"Mark actually hurt his hip falling off the trampoline. He didn't even break it just a big bruise and a fracture. " shadow explained tiredly. After a momentary pause however a small malevolent smile formed on one side of his mouth. "But it doesn't hurt to have everyone think I did it in some fit of passion. It's a big ego booster I'll tell yha" he conveyed. Somehow I'm not today convinced that shadow's story is the truth. However believing in it would be best for my sanity right now.

Shadow abruptly gets to his feet "well as long as we have some free time now what do you say I introduce you to the other play hogs?" he offers I nod easily and take his suggestion.


End file.
